Shikamaru's Story
by ahhhhh234
Summary: One day to live, one day to expeirence life to the fullest. Find out the secrets of mating, the secrets of love, the secret of happiness and in the end the secrets of death. *Fluff and *Citrus


One day to live, one day to expeirence life to the fullest. Find out the secrets of mating, the secrets of love, the secret of happiness and in the end the secrets of death.

Shikamaru Nara awoke to a thin streamy like fart. The smell queezed its way up his nostrils. It made him cringe in disgust. "Choji why this morning, and weren't you suppose to lay off the corn."

Choji's head swerved to the left with a slight stream of blood coming out of his left nostril. He was dead. "It's an ambush!" came Ino's voice as she entered the room. Shikimaru jumped saw the arrow sticking Chouji and ran.

He ran for his life, he ran for Temari. Ino closely in front of him dodged a set of shurickens and spiraled her own at the ambushers. But it was to late a poison smoke bomb had already hit her in the face. It clouded over devouring the air with a toxicating scent.

It's over thought Shikamaru, my life is over..."Hurry get some shots in him he's dieing!" "Dr. Wang the triple floral injection or the quadruple venom intoxication release venom?" came another. Shikamaru's eyes slowly opened. "Am I alive?" he whispered. He was answered with a needle in his left butt cheek. His head turned sideways to see a blue liquid traveling into his bloodstream.

When the injection was gone it sucked out purple like ooze. "Whats going on!?" shouted Shikamaru in a panicky tone. "We found you in the enemies territory barely alive, suffering from smoke bomb toxic." said the nearest doctor.

"What about Ino and Choji!?" He shouted even more panicked then the last time. "Were sorry Mr. Nara they weren't recoverable." came the defeaning voice that would haunt Shikamaru for the rest of his life. His eyes widened and as his mouth opened the doctors shoved him down and tied him to the bed with velcrow to stop Shikamaru's fit. "Get your fucking hands away, let me GO!!" with that Shikimaru was injected with a sleeping serum.

As soon as Shikamaru awoke a few hours later he began to cause a riot. "Who are you! What kind of doctor you, you insane freak!" He shouted. "My name is Dr. Wang and I know how to break one." came the now angry doctors voice. Shikamaru's gulped hard, he hadn't even got to use his yet.

He was still only sixteen but the rest of his friends had already lost their virginity. "Now if you promise to behave I will let you go." came the doctors intrusive voice again. "Fine just let me out of this troublesome place." he replied. "Ok, but I have one more thing to tell you, you only have one more day to live!"

Thoughts devoured Shikamaru's mind. One day, ONE DAY! He got up and ran out the door as the doctor waved good bye. What Shikamaru hadn't noticed was that he was still wearing a hospital outfit. But that woudn't matter, he needed to find Temari and tell her, fast!

His head spun at the intersection until he came to the conclusion of which way was which. He needed to get to the sand village quickly. His bare feet began to sting as they were intertwined with rock shards and other hard objects.

But it wasn't this kind of pain that reached Shikamaru's heart it was the pain of fear. I don't wan't to die alone, Where's Temari when I need her. Tears filled his eyes and his pace slowed. When he was going as slow as the clouds he so dearly enjoyed he fell to his hands and knees sobbing and whimpering like a new born child.

Why me, Choji Ino now me. All of a sudden the sounds of horse hooves a bit came into the air. A trodden worn carrage settled itself next to Shikamaru, an old looking man craned his neck down to look at Shikamaru. Shikamaru returned the favor.

"So whats all this then, sonny boy?" said the old man in a raspy tone and for some reason when ever he pronounced S's he would always whistle. "I need to get somewhere." replied Shikimaru. "well where ya headed seems I have a carriage doesn't it." came his voice again.

"A place to far for an elder like you, the sand village." said Shikamaru still sitting on the ground arms crossed. "None sense lucky for you I be headed there right now, on a business trip." was his reply. So Shikamaru stepped on the rickety old carriage and sat down as it began to move. "What luck eh." said Shikamaru trying to strike up a small conversation.

"It seems to be, but whats a young feller such as yourself doing amidts a hospital uniform and bare feet in the middle of the road?" replied the withered man. "It's rather personal I don't want to get into details it's to troublesome." surprisingly after that the conversation ended.

About three hours had past and the horses were going at top speed. Shikamarus mouth widened, there was the sand village off in the distance. When they arrived Shikamaru waited until the old man had entered before he pulled a small clothed bag out of his pine apple shaped hair. He poured half of it's contents on to the old man's seat and then darted off to find Temari.

Where could she be? Yes maybe the Kazekage's citadel. But as Shikamaru turned a corner he saw the young blonde spikey pony tail girl he was looking for. He ran up to her and pushed into an alley way. "Woah! Shikimaru whats gotten into you?" shouted in surprise. "Temari, this is such a drag but I like you?" he said to her delight. "I knew you were going to be the one to confess, finally, I love you to Shika. But why the weird get up?" She said while pointing to his patient outfit.

"Never mind that lets get to your house." "ok?" Together they walked until a small condo presented itself infront of them. "Well yeah it isn't much but I like just moved out so yea." She said as she swung the door open. Shikamaru looked at the clock it was already 4:40 he needed to hurry.

"Tema, I'd like to catch up on things we've missed." said Shikamaru. "What? that doesn't sound like you." she said in reply. "Who cares, I know its troublesome." He said. She opened her bedroom door and directed him to the bed.

The door closed and they began to kiss.It then transfered into making-out and then clothes ripping. As they were lying on top of each other kissing Shikamaru stopped. "I'm sorry Temari I'm just not ready." with that he jump off her and sat on the couch.

"I knew you wouldn't be." replied Temari. for the rest of the day until nine they walked around stark naked secretly examining each others body. Then sudden realization hit Shikamaru, it's either now or never. He slid his hand on the curve of her bottum and directed her on to the bed. Since he had en erection for the past hour he decided to take advantage of it.

He began to carress her chest and then slid himself inside her. The sensational feeling caused him to moan as it did to Temari. After what seemed like hours they both drifted off.

Awoken by a soft Jingling noise Shikamaru looked over, and on the chair next to the bed lay the contents he put on the old mans seat, money. "Shika, Shika go back to sleep." said Temari and to her annoyance he did not reply to her.

She reached over her hand under the covers in Shikamaru's direction and squeezed. "Aaaagh hey Tema stop that!" He shouted as his face blushed. Temari was satisfyed that was the first time she had ever seen him blush.

But Shikamaru didn't go back to sleep he got up and poured the rest of his money onto the chair. He walked over to Temari's dresser and picked out a black shirt and white shorts. "I'm sorry I never told you Tema." he said as he slid on the clothes.

"But I already know." she said in a calm tone. His eyes swerved over in surprise. "Who told you?" he asked. "Your old friend who brought you here on the carriage." She replied. "But when?" he spoke again. "Yesterday before I saw you." she said. Shikamaru confused left the room and then the house. "Good bye Tema." He said as a tear trickled down his cheek.

Just before he stepped on the road Temari Hugged him as hard as she could. Also she to was crying. "Good bye Shika, see you in another life time." she spoke. Shikamaru broke free from her grasp and ran down the road along the early morning sunset.

His heart pounding, his thoughts dying. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees. A stared up at the clouds, orange welcoming clouds. The sound of hooves a beat filled the air and an old looking carriage pulled up beside Shikamaru. "So where ya headed?" said the old man. "to the afterlife." replied Shikimaru. He didn't even bother asking the old man how he knew. "Well it just so happens I have a carriage." He replied smiling a broad smile.

Shikamaru grabbed his out reached hand and stepped onto the rickety old carriage. "Who are you?" he said when the carriage started. The old man just smiled back and they rode into the sunset together. 


End file.
